


Burning Desires

by ruminatingravens



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Smut, SmuttySmutSmut, above18, dontreadityoudontwantto, mature - Freeform, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruminatingravens/pseuds/ruminatingravens
Summary: It's the reader’s first time and Bucky is going easy on her and trying to make her all comfy. (SMUT)





	Burning Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Super Smut! Please do not read it if you are NOT into it. Thankyouverymuch!
> 
> A/N: I was inspired by a fanart that was posted on Tumblr ages ago, I don’t even remember the artist’s name (sorry about that). I guess this piece is loosely based on it. Also, this is the first smutty fanfiction I am posting, so go easy on me guys. I hope you like it and please do drop in your honest comments, would love to know what you think. Cheers.

Your POV

Bucky’s teeth tugged on his hair-tie as he gathered his errantly behaving hair together and sexily tied it up. Damn, he took your breath away when his teeth tugged at things. His eyes never left mine as he did this. You were unequivocally mesmerized by him and there was no hiding it. He strode towards you and you found yourself cringing in the shadow of his broad shoulders. 

“You are so intriguing.” He whispered in your ears, making them tingle and tenderly burn in the process. Your hands went rigid by your sides and you look up into his melted sapphire eyes. They gleamed at you, yearning? And if so, what were they yearning for?

“Why are you so intriguing, Y/N?” he breathed into your ears this time, tantalizing your nerves. Can’t you see that I will melt in this very spot if you do not stop that, you fool? You screamed at him internally.  
“How am I supposed to know the answer to that?” You replied back feverishly. 

He captured your ear between his teeth and nibbled it, you let out a gasp almost instantly and your arms went flying around his neck for support. You flushed a deep scarlet and you could not meet his gaze. You wondered how you would react if he continued this torturously seductive ritual. His lips trailed to your neck and proceeded towards your lips, now beckoning and ready to be kissed. He seized them in one quick motion and let his tongue wander into the wilderness of your mouth. He explored passionately and traced the crevices, making you tingle and longing for more.

You gripped at his chocolate messy ponytail and yanked it free, reconnoitering through his long and luscious hair. Before you realized what you were doing, he made you moan as he grasped your thighs and brought them around his waist. You were straddling him in mid-air and he was losing control. He took long strides as he moved towards your little snowy bed, not leaving your lips unattended for a second and gingerly placed you on it.  
His eyes feasted on your flustered state and he ran his hand through his wild mane. “What am I going to do with you, Y/N?”

You couldn’t form any coherent thoughts let alone words as he stared at you, intently. You felt like he was stripping you with his eyes alone! They weren’t wrong about the eye-fucking alright. Soon, he ripped off your purple vest tee and you attempted to unbutton his plaid shirt. He smelled like the fresh winter and forest mixed together and you inched closer to him, pressing your face down in the crook of his neck. Finally, he was not wearing that shirt anymore and the rest of his clothing followed. Now, it was your turn to ogle.

He was not very patient after that as his lips came thundering down to meet yours almost immediately. He even slid you out of your pajamas and you did not even notice that! You moulded yourself to him and intertwined your hand in his hair for dear life. You could feel his nakedness on you as he pinned you on your back to your bed. He wasted no time as he unstrapped your bra, your breasts quivered under his primal gaze. Slowly, he blew on your right breast, teasing the nipple and finally taking it into his mouth. You were gasping for good old oxygen and found none. You were partly afraid that you would rip out his hair as you tugged at it penetratingly. Before you knew what, you were doing, you let out a loud cry of ecstasy.

Bucky’s POV  
She was sprawled, naked and sexy. My eyes gorged on her exquisite breasts, I just had to take one in my mouth and see how she tasted. Divinity did not even come close to this magnificent creature I held tightly in my arms. I stripped her off her useless clothes and managed to pull off her pants as well. I could feel my erection, hard and wanton. I had to go easy on her. She looked so fragile and tiny. And damn her cunt, it was tight and fucking perfect. 

I saw no reason to rush the provocative ritual and focused on making her feel comfortable. I coaxed her breasts with my tongue, making her wet and ready for me, attending to her flawlessly narrow hips, stroking and licking along the way. I could do this, slow and steady and I knew I could do all of this for a beautiful woman like Y/N. Her eyes were glazed with a carnal passion which matched mine and that pleased me immensely. Knowing that I am the cause of it, I smirked as she responded to my tongue so honestly. Her orgasmic reactions were making me come. 

I had to do something to make her feel at ease. I knew what I had to do, I slid my forefinger into her, circling her clit. She immediately responded with pleasurable gasps. She arched her back, bucking her hips to my finger and I kissed her wherever my lips found flesh. I fucked her with my finger and she moved gracefully like the strings of a violin to the bow. She moaned my name into my ears, biting and wanting more. 

“You are so tight, baby. Unwind, for me.” I soothed her with my best sugar-coated voice. And then I timed it effortlessly and slipped my hard cock into her as her tightness welcomed me. She started to feel the rhythm and I seized the opportunity and thrust into the softness between her thighs. 

“Oh, my god, Y/N, you feel so damn good,” I grunted loudly. I had to grind into her to find a way to her sweet spot. Damn, she was a beautiful puzzle I wanted to solve, tonight. I was worried because she wasn’t saying anything, what if she was hurting? She cried out in pain as her nails dug into my back, pleading and craving for more, at the same time. I plunged into her, not having stopped for a minute and I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears. 

“Come for me, baby. I groaned as I gave her my everything. “Bucky, I love you. Oh, my Bucky, Oh for the love of…” She loved the feeling of my inside her. This was the only way I could show her my love and she was so fucking perfect, meeting me, thrust for thrust until my seed spilled into her as her inner thighs dripped with my mark. I retired into the crook of her slender neck, breathless and content. She was all mine.  
“Are you okay?” I asked her, struggling to catch my breath.

Tears welled in her eyes as nodded at me. What was I going to do with this beautiful and patient woman! I placed a soft kiss on her plump lips and held her close, never wanting to let go even for a second. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I implored as I shifted my weight onto my arms, playing with the loose strands of her long hair.

“I was ashamed, sorry.” Her cheeks turned a dark shade of crimson, glorifying her after-sex radiance. 

“After tonight, I think it is safe to say that you have nothing to be ashamed of.” I winked at her and she responded with that deliberate shyness of hers. I carried her to the bathroom and decided to clean up the little mess I put her in. She was gleefully nestled into my neck and I had to say that I was getting used to this. I finally felt like I was home.


End file.
